


Amusement

by Amyused



Series: The Park Date [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys Kissing, Ferris Wheels, M/M, Theme park date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyused/pseuds/Amyused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenya won't stop complaining about the flaws inherent with Ferris Wheels, until an intervention from Zaizen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement

“I think they slowed it down again. This isn’t the speed these things are supposed to go, I’m pretty sure.” Kenya crossed his arms and re-crossed his legs for the third time since getting on the ride; fidgeting, rocking the small cabin as it ascended. 

Zaizen didn’t look up from typing out another blog post on his cellphone, but answered anyway in the bored tone of someone having to explain things to a seven-year-old... for the fifth time. “Ferris Wheels are supposed to be slow, Senpai. People have to be able to get on and off them while they’re moving.”

“I don’t see the point of a ride that isn’t thrilling,” Kenya returned with a pout.

The older boy had basically been complaining since Zaizen’d set eyes on the ride. Too slow, too long, too boring, waste of money, etc... But in the end, he’d given into his boyfriend’s whim, landing them in their current situation of the older boy whinging and Zaizen texting while their compartment continued its leisurely ascent.

“Are we at the top yet? Ferris Wheels don’t usually take this long-”

“Senpai,” Zaizen broke in on the other’s tirade, “I didn’t complain this much when you dragged me on that new roller coaster. Twice.” Said roller coaster boasted the fastest loops, sharpest turns, and most sudden drops out of all the coasters in the Kansai region. It left Zaizen feeling marginally sick to his stomach. It also had about a 2 hour wait in line in order to ride it. That Kenya’d somehow been able to tolerate the tedious wait in those lines easier than an actual ride on the Ferris Wheel still confused the other boy.

”Yeah, but that’s because roller coasters are fun! This isn’t fun, it’s slow and bor-mmnph!!” Kenya’s protests were quickly smothered as Zaizen reached the end of his patience. Pushing his advantage at the older boy's surprise, Zaizen pressed himself a little closer, affixing his mouth just a bit more securely to that of his companion. The other boy’s mouth was still slightly open, but at an awkward angle for kissing, especially since he hadn’t responded yet. Zaizen fixed that with a swipe of his tongue, however, jump-starting the frozen speed star into closing his lips around Zaizen’s tongue.

The younger boy pulled apart from his senpai with a soft inhalation, taking in Kenya’s wide eyes and blissfully silent mouth with satisfaction. He considered it a plan well-executed.

“I like Ferris Wheels, but whatever,” Zaizen finished, ignoring the other again in favor of his cell phone again.

“Actually,” Kenya was quick to amend, scooting closer to the other boy in an attempt to steal the attention currently being bestowed on the cellphone, “I think they might be my favorite now.” He was still staring a little starry-eyed at his friend, inclining unconsciously back into Zaizen’s space, hoping for the other boy to look up again. Zaizen stifled a smile.

“I thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the Paula half of Amyused.
> 
> A fic-prize from the livejournal shitenhoji community's Trivia Challenge. The request was "KenZai on a theme park date. Bonus points for a Ferris Wheel ride." Beta by Omicheese. <3


End file.
